


爱而不得那十年 v

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Summary: 爱而不得 V





	爱而不得那十年 v

“洗你的碗去吧。”邱示君眨了眨眼睛，往后挪了挪位置。

“不洗。”许庭深倾身去吻邱示君的唇，邱示君笑着闪躲，许庭深扣住他的后颈不管不顾地吻了下去。嘴唇相贴的瞬间，邱示君反射性地闭上了眼睛。许庭深压着他往后靠，邱示君喘息着顺势环上许庭深的颈脖。

许庭深的手摸着他的腰，然后探进衣服里，指甲刮过邱示君的肚脐，惹得他一个激灵抖了抖。许庭深含住邱示君的舌尖，牙齿不轻不重地咬着他的下唇，邱示君用鼻音发出哼声。许庭深重重地喘了一口气。

“唔......”许庭深一把抱起邱示君，边吻边往浴室走。

“庭深...”许庭深撑着墙，把邱示君抵在角落。背后的瓷砖微凉，邱示君靠在上面和许庭深的唇辗转起合着。许庭深伸出手拧开热水器的开关，热水从花洒里倾泄而出，打在邱示君和许庭深的脸上。

吻变得粘腻和湿润，也分不清到底是热水还是口水，接吻的声音变得色情。许庭深去解邱示君的衣扣，他每解一口，吻就顺着一路向下。许庭深含住邱示君的乳头，他用力地吸吮，邱示君仰头呻吟。浴室的灯光偏冷，照在邱示君身上，显得他更白了。邱示君的下面在收缩，随着许庭深舔舐乳头的力道，愈发地重，他的后穴开始自动颤抖。

许庭深蹲了下来，他的舌头在邱示君的肚脐上打圈，邱示君按着他的头，感觉性器越来越硬。许庭深单手解开邱示君的裤子，一把褪了下来。邱示君已经硬得不行了，许庭深一撤下他的内裤，性器就迫不及待地弹了出来。

许庭深张嘴就含，邱示君难耐地扭了扭腰。在俩人的面前有一面全身镜，镜子因为水蒸气渐蒙，开始模糊。邱示君眼角湿润，他困难地吞了吞口水，朝镜子看去。镜子里的他只看得见一个赤身裸体的轮廓，浑身都泛白，因为口交的刺激而扭动着腰。

许庭深分开邱示君的腿，他扶着性器从根处开始舔，混着水感官便更刺激了。邱示君的大腿开始抖，连带着贴着性器的嫩肉也跟着收缩。许庭深伸出手指把它撑开，然后伸出舌头继续舔。

“不要.....”邱示君站不住了，人摇摇晃晃地就快跪下来，许庭深用力地吸吮了一口，然后抱住他，跨腿进了浴缸。

“啊！”许庭深把邱示君抱到腿上坐着，邱示君下面已经湿得出了水，弄了许庭深一手。许庭深舔了舔邱示君的耳朵轻声说：“我要进来了，君君。”

他们连避孕套都来不及戴。就着水那么轻而易举地就进去了，邱示君在那一秒抓紧了浴缸两旁，他哭了出来。后穴包裹着许庭深的性器，许庭深因为自己而滚烫，而发硬，邱示君想着想着不自觉地动了动，臀部碾过相连处，他叫了出来。

“啊！哥！”邱示君被许庭深翻了过来，许庭深顾及邱示君的腿伤，让他躺在巨大的面池上，大理石很凉，邱示君不停地往许庭深身上贴。

许庭深站在他后面，双手掰开他的臀一口气插到底。邱示君的臀很翘，又过分白，让许庭深忍不住发出喟叹。

“不要了.....我不行了......”邱示君面脸通红，双手死死地抓着面池，他叫得销魂，哭得更是浪荡。许庭深一点都不想放过他。

“叫我什么？”

“哥哥........”

“我们结婚了........”许庭深边顶边舔邱示君的背，一舔到邱示君的蝴蝶骨，他又难耐地扭腰。

“......”许庭深摸到邱示君的性器，他捏住顶端迅速撸动，同时后穴疯狂地抽插，邱示君脖子上的青筋都快爆管。

“喊我什么？”

“我操你.....许庭深！”邱示君的指甲在面池上滑过，最后一下，许庭深又捏住不让他射。

“喊我一声，我再帮你口一次，让你射在我嘴里。”许庭深翻过邱示君，他附身伸出舌头啜了一口顶端，邱示君浑身都在发抖。

“........我操你.....啊！老公！”

许庭深又全部吞了下去。而邱示君这次的量特别多，飙得大腿根上还有，许庭深扶住他的腰附身细细地舔。


End file.
